A.D. 2019: Corruption
is the eighty-first episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the first episode of the second season. Synopsis Continuing from aftermath of the Great Malfested War, the world is torn apart following the second Evil Seed. Sougo is slowly in the verge of becoming a Malfested while Taki and the others are doing whatever they can to suppress his corruption. Meanwhile, Heure and Ora have somehow came across the discarded remains of Nightmare's armor. Are they planning to revive the fallen Azure Knight back from the dead so they can use him to kill Swartz? Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Due to Sougo and Geiz returning the Ridewatches back to their respective owners in episode 77 in preparation for the Great Malfested War, it is safe to assume that this takes place before of the TV series, as the first part of the Blade tribute arc in the TV series is still going to happen. Cast * : * : * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Reiji Matsushima: Christopher Randolph *Shinya Aizawa: Quinton Flynn * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Nightmare (Inferno): Ron Perlman *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Nightmare (Inferno): |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***N/A **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Taki ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *This is the first episode to include a similar to the closing screens from the Zi-O TV series. The only main difference is that both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are used as the background instead of the time travelling pathway used by the to travel through time. External Links *A.D. 2019: Corruption at FanFiction.Net Category:Season Premiere